A Love Story
by Tigron
Summary: A story of a girl (Who also writes here. You know who you are ;)) and myself who fall in love.


The scene was set. It was a beautiful winter night. The moon reflected off the snow and appeared to sparkle just like the millions of stars in the sky. Nick walked to the entrance of the large home, the snow crackled beneath his feet. He stopped at the door and rang the doorbell. The home chimed with the sound of the bell. The music within the home seemed to lower and many voices came from the home. A young girl, about 16, opened the door. She stood about 5'6 and had brown hair. "Hello Nick! How are you?" She asked, in a quiet tone. Nick nodded a greeting to her as he brushed the snow from his shoes. He entered the house and looked around. Many people walked and talked about the home. He noticed many people from his own school, though most of them were either older, or much younger. One person caught his eye. He recognized this girl almost immediately. She was April Blockinger. She had always caught his eye. During school, he would always attempt to talk to her, but was too shy to do so. He thought to himself, 'Tonight will be the night'. A gentle hand came onto his shoulder. He turned around to see Stephanie, the hostess. She said in a quiet voice,   
"Go talk to her." Nick looked at her and nodded. He proceeded to walk toward the beautiful girl. Though she was 17, he still thought she was beautiful. As he neared, her, the butterflies in his stomach started to act up.   
"He...hello April..." he stated in a shaky voice. April turned around and looked at him, her deep blue eyes locked on Nicks'  
"Hi Nick. What do you want?" she asked, in a very stern voice.   
"No...nothing. I just wanted to t...talk to you."   
"Well...I have no time now. Leave me alone." Nick looked at this girl in awe. Her words seemed to tear a gaping hole through his chest, tearing his heart in two. He turned around and walked away from her.  
April continued to talk to her friends. Every now and then her gaze would shift to the boy she turned away. Not feeling bad for what she did, she continued to talk to her friends until late that night...  
The party started to wind down. Nick stood outside, leaning against his truck, looking up at the stars with his arms crossed. April walked out of the house. Nick stood to his full height and spoke shakily again.   
"Hi April. Do...you need a ride?" April looked at him and shook her head, her blond hair getting in her eyes. She brushed it away and spoke.   
"No. I can find some way home other than you." Again, her words tore another hole in his chest, only helping the incredible heartbreak. He watched as she walked away and hopped into another guy's truck. He hopped into his own and started it up. Stephanie walked from the house and knocked on his window. He rolled it down and looked at her with pain in his eyes.   
"I heard what happened...I'm sorry. I was the one who told you to talk to her...Please forgive me." Nick shook his head and smiled.  
"Its not your fault Steph. It's mine. For thinking a girl such as her would go for a guy like me...Goodnight." And with that, he rolled up his window and proceeded to drive home.  
As April got out of her friend's truck, she struggled to find her house keys. Finally, after minutes of rummaging, she found them and opened the door to her house. She made a direct path to her room. April flicked on the light in her room and flopped down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the words she said to Nick. Finally, she realized the power of a word. She quickly sat up and said out loud,   
"Oh my...I should call him. Maybe he will forgive me. Besides...he is kinda cute..." She scooted over to her phone and picked it up. The line was occupied by her mother's phone call. She put the phone down and put her hands over her face. By the time her mother had gotten off the phone, it was already past Eleven o'clock. She laid down in bed, not even changing her clothes. "Hopefully," she though, "I can get a hold of him tomorrow..." She closed her blue eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
As the sun slowly rose on the new day, a ray of light showed down on April's face. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up and looked down to see her party clothes still on. She than remembered one important detail. She looked over at her clock to see the time just after ten. She reached over and fumbled to grasp the phone. The dialed Nick's number quickly. The phone rang many times. Finally, someone picked up.   
"Hello?" a voice came. April stuttered an answer  
"H...hi. Is Nick there?"   
"This is. Who is this?"  
"Um...This is April...Can I talk to you?"  
"No. I don't want to talk to you."  
"Please Nick. I didn't mean what I said yesterday."  
"I don't believe you. What you said yesterday did more than hurt me. You smashed my hopes. I...liked you a lot...You broke my heart..." April had nothing to say to those words. A long silence took them over. Finally, Nick spoke  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have something to do." And with that, he hung up. April pushed the off button on her phone and gently set it down. She flopped back on her bed. With nothing to do, April sat up and went over to her friend's house, which was right next door. She knocked on the door and a girl answered.   
"Oh. Hi April. What's up?" April gave a slight smile and walked in.   
"Amanda, I need to talk to you. Is that ok?" Amanda nodded and sat down on the couch with April.  
"What's up?" April turned to face Amanda.   
"Well...Its Nick...Last night I said some things to him that I should never have said...At first, I thought he was just like the other guys, but when I saw his face after what I said...It made me realize that I like him...Now he isn't going to talk to me. What can I do?" Amanda though long and hard about this difficult decision.   
"I don't know what you said to him, but it must not have been too good...I don't know what you can do...Sorry..." April nodded sadly and left Amanda's home. She walked up into her room and sat down on her bed. She pulled out a yearbook and quickly flipped through the pages. She stopped on a picture of Nick. He was standing in the gym without his shirt on. A light smile crossed her face as she studied it for minutes. A faint voice called from downstairs. April put the book away and walked down stairs. She ate supper and went to bed, not having anything else to do.  
Nick stood up for hours, trying to complete an assignment. Finally, after hours, he finished it. He sat up thinking about the words that had been said to him. Never in his life had he heard such words come from someone he had respected so much. He laid back in his bed, folding his hands behind his head. Slowly, he drifted off asleep.  
Nick slowly awoke to a new Monday morning. He rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He walked into the shower and took a quick shower before going downstairs for breakfast. He ate only an English muffin. By this time, it was about 8:00. School started at 8:30. Nick threw his things together in his backpack and hopped into his truck. He slowly drove to school. The bell rang just as he walked in the door. He went to his first class of the day, Biology. He sat down in the class near the back as always. Stephanie sat beside him and April a few chairs in front. The teacher seemed to lecture for eternity. Finally, the bell rang. Nick stood up without a word to anyone and walked to study hall. April stopped him in the hall.  
"Nick...can I please talk to you?" Nick simply shook his head and continued on his way.   
April walked to her next class, which was English. Amanda sat down next to her.   
"How is it going with Nick?" she asked in a concerned tone. April shook her head, almost with tears in her eyes.   
Days seemed to by like weeks, and weeks like months. Finally, the day everyone had been waiting for. The end of school was finally at hand. The day went by just as quickly as it had started. Nick walked out toward the school parking lot, toward his truck. He threw his books into the black truck and hopped in, starting it up. He shut the door. A quiet, faint knock came at the window. He rolled it down to see April.   
"Hi...Um...Can you please talk to me?" He looked into her eyes, and nodded.   
"Get in." A bright smile came across her face. She ran around to the passenger side of the small truck. She hopped in and shut the door. Nick put the truck in gear and drove off.   
He stopped at an old wayside. Nick put the truck in park and shut it off, leaving the radio going quietly in the background.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nick asked.   
"Well," April started, "Its about what I said to you at Steph's party..."  
"I see...Well. I'm listening." April took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes.   
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said...I just thought you were like other guys. I know I shouldn't have assumed that. But...now that I have spent some time with you, I can see your different from them."  
"April...I accept your apology. I know at that time wasn't the best time to talk. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice. I have liked you since forever..." April blushed slightly at this nice comment. The two continued to talk for hours. Soon, they found themselves talking in a dark vehicle.   
"It seems its already night..." Nick stated. April simply nodded. She looked out at the millions of stars that lined the dark sky.   
"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, not really expecting a response. Nick looked over at her. Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the light of the moon. A song came over the radio that these two will not soon forget. It is 'This I promise You.' Nick smiled and quickly responded.  
"Yea...beautiful." April looked over at him and blushed yet again. The two teenagers simply sat there, staring into each other's eyes deeply. Finally, Nick spoke.  
"I could look into those eyes forever." April just looked at him, not having anything to say. She put her hand on his. They both smiled slightly.   
"Your eyes seem to shimmer in the light of the moon, enhancing your already beautiful face." April couldn't help but smile and blush at his sweet comments.   
"I...I don't know what to say..." Nick put his finger to her lips.   
"Than don't say anything." He slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and let themselves indulge in the sweetness of eachother's kiss. Nick slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes, looking into April's. She opened her eyes as a light smile crossed her lips.   
"It's late. I should take you home." Nick said, after the minutes of silence. April nodded and smiled. Nick started up the truck and drove her home.   
As they arrived at her home, a yawn escaped April's lips. Nick put the truck into park and looked at her. They both smiled as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. April smiled and slowly opened the door to the truck. Nick smiled also and said quietly, "Sleep Sweet April." A slight smile again, escaped her lips.   
"Sleep Sweet Nick..." And with that, the door shut and Nick drove away.   
  
  



End file.
